Many medical procedures involve application of medicines, sterilizing fluids, antiseptics, gels, agents or other materials to portions of the body, such as the skin, for preparation, treatment, etc. Such medicines, sterilizing fluids, agents are typically transferred to the skin via an applicator. Conventional liquid applicators incorporate a glass ampoule or plastic blow-molded bottles for storing the liquid and a mechanism for fracturing the ampoule to release the stored liquid. The released liquid contacts a swab, foam pad or tip for application to the skin.
However, numerous problems are encountered with applicators of this type. For example, the design of most conventional liquid applicators is prone to unintentional actuation (e.g., release of the fluid). Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a body surface applicator that decreases the risk of unintentional actuation.